I'm Amazed By You
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: Something's been weird with Goku lately. What's wrong? Read to find out.


  
  
  
  


Author: Personification of Fluff

Rating: pg-13

Notes: I don't own DBZ or the song, I'm Amazed by Lonestar. This is dedicated to Angel of Death, who made me write this at 12:30 at night (apparently) while on a sugar high and home alone. I was going to upload this last night, but my mom came home so I had to turn off the comp and pretend I was asleep! I still got caught, but she thinks was just doing homework. Do I still get sugary goodness? And if there's an Escaflowne fan who has stumbled upon this and wants to demand why I haven't uploaded another Esca chapter, it's on it's way. I've been working on it for and hour and more already. This story takes place kinda like, in between DBZ and DB, I suppose. By the way, this is what happens to be PoF at 2:00 am. With no caffeine.

  
  
  
  


I'm Amazed By You

  
  


Goku sat calmly on the fence post, observing Chi-Chi as she practised her kata, trying to get in a good day's training in. Her form was almost flawless: stances were all the well placed and balanced, her punches and her shuto weren't over extended like some fighters' he had seen, and he could see by her chi that she was putting her heart into it, acting like she was in a real fight. But he kept on trying to find something wrong. 

  
  


Maybe he wanted to find some fault with her so that he could find an excuse to go over there and show her how to do it properly. Maybe it was all just so he could touch her, placing her body parts into the right dachi -stance- or making sure she looked at the block or punch she was throwing. He was even hoping that she ask to use him as an uke, an enemy, to be able to throw him. However, Goku was just fooling himself. He just wanted to find some sort of a fault in her, period. 

  
  


She seemed so perfect. Devoted, strong, self-confident, he even admired her when she bossed him around and threw rice ladles at his head as odd as it was. As Chi-Chi finished her kata, she looked over to see Goku staring at her proudly. 

  
  


Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  


Why did he have to that? Why did he always have be there, watching her? Sure, Chi-Chi enjoyed it -relished it, even, but she didn't know how much more jostling around her stomach could take. When he looked at her, often even a little tiny glance over his shoulder, she wanted to jump at him and cover him with kisses. She'd written it off as hormones more than a few times, but the feeling just kept on getting worse and worse. Sometimes, she wondered if she should go see a shrink, but she doubted that would have helped. 'Hey, Mr.Shrink, help! I'm addicted to my boyfriend!'

  
  


Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  


Goku raced over and clapped her heartily on the back. "Wow Chi-Chi! You're improving a lot! One of these days, I bet that you'll even be able to kick my butt when we fight!" 

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi smiled up at him brightly and grabbed her towel that hung around Goku's neck. "I already do kick your butt you big bulldozer!" she teased. 

  
  


Before she could use the towel to clean her face off, Goku reached out and cupper her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Chi-Chi certainly was good looking. He felt a wave of something wash over, threatening to knock him flat over. Was it a new enemy? Some new threat? He realized after a moment that it was coming from Chi-Chi. Such power! Sure, she was the strongest female in the world, but she'd never had an affect like that on him! Even more shocking, was the fact that the feeling wasn't alarming or dangerous, it was... pleasurable. Goku felt himself filled with... love. He stared at her, astounded.

  
  


I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

  
  


"Goku?" Chi-Chi called out his name, wondering what was wrong. Suddenly, he'd just zoned out on her. Like he was looking past her, through her, into her.

  
  


"Wha?" He shook his head, snapping back into reality. "Oh, sorry. I'm hungry! How about some food?"

  
  


"You always expect me to feed you! 'Chi-Chi, what's for dinner?' 'Chi-Chi, is that lunch I smell?' One of these days Mister, you're going to end up being too engrossed in fighting and missing your lunch and you're probably going to kick the bucket because you haven't eaten in over three hours!" 

Sure, she was complaining, but Goku -for who knows what reason- knew that she was just venting and it really didn't mean a thing. Even if she was complaining, she liked the fact that Goku enjoyed her food, and it was a labour of love. He knew that she wanted to get married to him, and bake everything they'd have at the reception so that she could brag about it later. He knew that she thought he looked cute in his bright orange gi, and how she wanted to have a son who was as intelligent as their friend Bulma was. He knew everything. 

  
  


It scared him. He'd have to go and ask Krillin, or maybe even Kame about what was going on exactly. Was that a normal thing that happened when two people were dating?

  
  


I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  


Goku jumped off of Nimbus and strolled into the beach side house without knocking. "Kame! Hello! Kame? Are you home?" 

  
  


"What do you want? Oh! Is it time for my magazines to be picked up?" The turtle hermit raced around the corner, only to loose all interest when he saw that it was not is beloved magazines coming to the door. He perked up in a moment, smiling his old man smile. "Oh Goku! What can I do for you my boy? Did you wanna go another round in training or something? If you're after my picture, you ain't getting them! If Chi-Chi ever found them..."

  
  


"Actually, Chi-Chi is the reason why I'm here."

  
  


"You mean she's letting you read my magazines?! Wow! You found quite a girl there Goku!"

  
  


"No. I'm coming because I..." Goku explained the entire situation the day earlier to his old sensei. About how he got the oddest feeling when he was around Chi-Chi, and how from that one touch, he had gotten such a feeling and knowledge from it.

  
  


"My boy, you're in love, plain and simple! And maybe to some of those feelings you described... heh! I'm sure you'll figure out they come in quite quickly! But, ah, the rest of your story is really quite interesting. Tell me, when did all this start?"

  
  


"I guess," Goku scratched his head, trying to think back, which was a lot harder than he'd believed. "I think it all start a few days ago, when Chi-Chi's parents were out. She asked me over for supper, and after supper we watched a movie and we kinda... I think we made out."

  
  


"Really?" Kame leaned eagerly forward in his seat. "Now, this is important Goku. For me to help you, you have to tell me everything that happened to you that night!"

  
  


"Um... well... first, we had a dinner or rice, chicken terriyaki, salad, and sweet bean buns for desert."

  
  


The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  


Chi-Chi and Goku sat beside each other on the couch, just a few inches of space between them. On the tv played some old movie that Chi-Chi had dug up in her attic, something called Karate Kid. As the play continued, Chi-Chi kept moving closer and closer to Goku, until she was nestled up beside him. 

  
  


"What's the matter?" Goku asked in his not-so-learned way. "Aren't you comfortable?" When she replied no, Goku tried to make them both comfortable to slouching down in the couch, with one arm wrapped around Chi-Chi, her head lying on his heart. It was really comfortable, but after a moment, Goku started to feel rather... uneasy. All he could feel, all he could sense was Chi-Chi. When he breathed, all he could smell was her: her shampoo, her soap, her breath. When he moved, all he could feel was her. The way her loosed hair tickled his cheek, the way her skin moved his clothes, her breath warming them, her leg brushing his. 

  
  


Then, something wonderful happened. Straightening her back a bit, Chi-Chi moved up and kissed him on the lips. He had been kissed by her before of course, but this one the first time that he'd been kissed by her while in such an odd... mood. Seeing that he was kissing her back, Chi-Chi took the opportunity to press onwards. Her tongue travelled forwards, touching his lip tentatively. When he didn't push her away or seem to protest, Chi-Chi pressed onwards even more. On top of Goku, she shoved her tongue downwards, feeling it meet with his. She explored her mouth, running her muscle over the roof of his mouth and trying to entice him. 

  
  


It seemed she succeeded as he suddenly turned the tables on her, pinning her down on the couch. Releasing her lips, his began to travel, he kissed her nose, he cheeks, her chin, still moving. Chi-Chi was finding this enjoyable. She had never seen Goku so aggressive. Even when he fought, he still retained a little bit of the almost gentleman like quality. She definitely enjoyed this. Goku meanwhile moved over, nuzzling her ear, his tongue circling it possessively, enticing a sound between a moan and a giggle from Chi-Chi. When he bit down gently on her earlobe, the sound she made was definitely a moan. Goku was shocked to feel the enjoyment of the touch running through his body. He had liked biting her! Overcome with primal instinct, he travelled down her neck, just about smelling for something. He soon found it. A sensitive spot, a tiny vein running underneath it. It attracted him. The feel -the smell- of the blood underneath it made his heart beat double.

  
  


He bit down on it. 

  
  


Underneath him, Chi-Chi gave a muffled sound in reply. "Goku? Goku, what are you doing?"

Blood slipped over the hole his teeth had left, tasting of copper, of chi, of everything that reminded him of Chi-Chi. He felt a tugging at his heart as his tongue gently lapped it up, and a sound filled his throat, sounding a bit like a cat's purr. He continued to lap, licking every leaking drop that fell from her neck. Chi-Chi, however, was not finding it as enjoyable experience. Her skin was crawling with the touch, the very vampiric intimacy the action held, but she was getting really freaked out. Freeing a hand, she grabbed at Goku's hair by the roots and lifted his head up. 

  
  


"What the hell is wrong with you? That bloody well hurt!"

  
  


"Hm? Chi-Chi! You're bleeding! Oh God... I'm sorry! Did I really do that? I didn't mean to!" 

  
  


Chi-Chi, furious, had practically thrown Goku out of the house. The next day she'd apologized for doing so, and Goku likewise apologized for biting her. After having the night to think it over, Chi-Chi had figured that Goku had probably meant to give her a hicky or something but the inexperienced fighter didn't know how to. Besides, Chi-Chi had admitted that she had actually rather enjoyed it, and would be interested in doing it again, as long as she knew that was bout to happen so she didn't get freaked out again.

  
  


I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  


  
  


So Goku didn't know what it was, or how to stop it. Kame didn't know. Krillin didn't know. It seemed like nobody knew what had got on since that night, and Goku just accepted it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? He really enjoyed it. When he held Chi-Chi's hand, he could see the way she had plained the rest of their lives, and he looked forward to living it. When she thought of getting married, he could imagine it with her. When she walked into a room, he was already turned around and ready to give her a happy-go-lucky, carefree smile. When something was bothering her, he didn't need to ask her what it was. 

  
  


Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  


Eventually, Goku just took this as being in love. He imagined that this was something all couples shared, even if they weren't aware of it. Because as he learned to love her more, as they spent more time together and got married, as they went all the way and began to raise a child together, the feelings they began to share just got more and more extravagant. He could tell what room Chi-Chi was in by the time he'd reached their property. She was beginning to pick up small things off of him when she touched him. They didn't need words to tell each other how they felt, they just had to hold hands. Love was grand.

  
  


I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  


Years later, after they were married and had Gohan, Goku came to realize just what had happened that fateful night, and thanked the Gods that it had happened. The thought that two people could have become bonded by such a small though pleasurable thing was far beyond the comprehension of younger Goku, and he was still having trouble grasping it. 

  
  


So he chose not to believe in it. As far as he was concerned, it was just Chi-Chi. She'd done it all. He loved her because she was the best fighter, beautiful, a wonder mother, a kind person, a feisty spirit, and someone he could never tear his eyes off of. Even if he died, he'd still watch over her from Heaven. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, because of the love they shared. 

  
  


Bond? Who cared about some silly bond that could be shaken and shattered so easily? Love was what made it all work out. 

  
  


Baby I'm amazed by you  



End file.
